A Light Dose Of Insanity
by AeroDox
Summary: Wow, this is bad. Being a demigod. And Liam, Jack, Reed, Izzy, Jaycee, Riley, Maggie, Lizzy, Graeme, Grace and I are about to find out what it feels like to be a demigod. And in the end, its a light dose of insanity. Just a light dose.
1. The Incident

Alex's POV

It's been a long time since I've actually settled in a school. And not in a way you would know of. I usually get kicked out of a school every year. It's a record that I have settled into this school for 3 years and not having to wreak havoc.

I'm 14 years old. I have a ton of best friends, and they're my awesome squad of friends. Their names are Liam, Jack and Reed. At least these three are a part of my school. My other schools have seen people like Graeme, Maggie, Jaycee, Jessica, A LOT of people. And they were all my friends. I have missed them a ton. Oh, and I guess you could count that devilish girl from this school named Riley my friend.

I guess you could call me an epic nerd. I'm like, a genetically engineered smart guy who has friends. It's a miracle, hooray. Except for the fact that I keep on getting kicked out. I could only express that in a facepalm. All my friends are 14 years old too; we're all a snug group. I go on my iTouch at recess and find my favorite picture. Hitler throwing out the Nazi hand signal and on the other side of the picture is the president making a peace sign. What this means is that Hitler is saying "PAPER!" and the president is saying "SCISSORS!" I guess you could count that Hitler knew he was doomed when he lost that fight.

Going across the room, I whisper to Reed, "This science class is so boring. I could sleep any minute now." Reed doesn't say anything, just shoots me an awkward look, like, _well dude, you're a nerd, why don't you like science? _I just sigh and shake my head. He reminds me of Jaycee. Makin' fun o' nerds since da' 90s'.

I doodle on my science notebook. I draw… people. Cartoonish people are the only things I'm good at. But when I'm good at something, I'm beast at it.

Liam was flirting with Riley, (AS USUAL) when the teacher says, "Liam, what is the altitude in space where gravity goes loose?" Liam sits up strait, and then says, "Oo. Nice, uh, one, teacher. That's a hard question. What IS the answer?" The teacher just sighs and shakes her head. Then she asks, What is the boiling point in water, Celsius please… Alex?" I look up from my drawing page. "Huh? What? Oh. Uh… 0 degrees Celsius." The teacher smiles, smacks her ruler on her desk and says, almost shouts, "CORRECT!"

A few minutes later, class ends and the teacher says, "Alex, Liam, and Reed. May I see you for a moment." "Could Taylor come?" Liam asks. Taylor is a normal height guy, and he always wears a baseball cap. He's pretty cool. The teacher sighs. "Yes, boy, Taylor can come." When she closes the door, the teacher becomes stern, then grows into a… a…. a… hmm…. A… a… THING WITH WINGS! (oh hey, that rhymed.) Taylor walks in then bulges his eyes out. Out of his pocket he takes 3 things: A cell phone, a paper clip and lighter. He says, "Catch!" and Boom. Cell phone in my hand. Taylor yells, "Alex! Open the cell phone! Liam! Light the lighter! Reed! Bend the paper clip!" I swiftly open the cell phone and it becomes a sort of shiny bronze sword that has static electricity flowing through it. Liam lights his match and it's not a lighter anymore. Now it's a freaking flamethrower. And Reed has just finished bending his paper clip. It's a bow.

"What the heck is going on here?" I yell.


	2. An Explanation

Reed's POV

I just learned that our science teacher was a harpy, or in Taylor's terms. Our teacher had turned into a goblin with wings, baring teeth at us. "You deserve not to live," she hissed at us three. I took my bow and did what my instincts told me to. Shoot. Into the body pierced the arrow, and the flesh showing. Then, our teacher flashed into yellow dust as she shouted, "I'll get you!"

Alex and Liam just stared in amazement. Taylor wasn't as stunned. He just grabbed all our arms and said, "We need to get out of here. Now. I have reported to your parents that you will be gone. You guys are in danger. I need to transport you somewhere safe. Liam looked confused as Taylor dragged them on the way. "Explain. What the heck is this?" "You guys are available to the Mist, a magical substance that allows mortals to be covered by a magical safety. If you can see through the mist, you are not a mortal." "Wait. What?" Liam said, boggle-eyed. "I can't explain more. Just keep on walking with me. Stay with me, and never go out of reach."

For the next 10 minutes, everyone was silent. Alex, Taylor, Liam and I all went into a Taxi. Taylor said, "Thanks, man. Just drive us to camp." The taxi driver was not a man; more like a teenager, with brown hair. His shirt read, "Camp Half-blood."

"Now can you explain?" I whined. "Yes." Taylor said, surprisingly. "The mist is a magical substance that shrouds pictures of monsters from the mortal's mind. Only special people can see through the mist. Greek gods, for example." Liam gave out a "Huh?" Taylor ignored, going on. "Greek gods sometimes cannot resist mating with mortals. This gives out kids that are half god, half mortal. Those kids can see through the mist.

"Those kids are also called demigods. Monsters from Tartarus, the prison in Hades lair, also known as Hell, come out of there and go deceive the demigods. They hunt them down, until they die. When the monsters die, they go back to Tartarus and try to get back out again. You people are demigods. We need to protect you from monsters. There is a camp that has a magical barrier that prevents monsters from going in. We are going into that camp. Understand?"

"Awesome!" Alex said. "So whose my Godly parent?" Taylor looked grim. "You have not been claimed by a god yet. Hopefully, it will be soon, maybe tonight." A few dang its and ughs came out.

"Don't be upset," Taylor said. "Right now, you may think this is awesome, but trust me. Being a demigod is not fun." "Are you a demigod?" Liam asked. "No." Taylor replied. He took off his hat, revealing some horns. "I am a magical goat called a Satyr."


End file.
